Broken Soldier
by Inviz
Summary: Heero realizes that his life is empty after he finds a purple flower on his kitchen floor. He starts seeing an apparition who tries to make his realize what's missing in his life. Will be 1x2. Please R/R.
1. Part I

Title: Broken Soldier  
  
Author: Forever 1x2  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warnings: yoai, attempted suicide, language  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. If I did do you honestly think I'd be writing fan-fic? Or that there would be only 40 episodes and 1 movie for that matter? Hell no! So don't waste your time and money to sue me for money I don't have. Thank-you, come again.  
  
Author's Note: The idea for this fic came to me as I was eating a bowl of Reese's Puffs cereal. I don't know why but inspiration seems to come to me at the strangest times. I was tired of always seeing Duo as the severely depressed one and Heero as the one who saves him, so I switched it. Hope you like it. I'm planning for this to be a three-part fic. 1st based around Heero, 2nd based around Duo, and then the 3rd, when they meet.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Heero stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. A broken man was all he saw. Nothing of the 'Perfect Soldier' that was so infamous during the war remained, just a broken shell of a human being.  
  
'I am nothing; a waste of oxygen, a sorry excuse of a human being.' Heero berated himself. After the war there was nothing left for him to do, the 5 pilots went their separate ways and he hadn't seen any of them since. Of course he's kept track of their where abouts via his laptop. Quatre had returned home and was currently continuing the work his father had been doing before he died. Wufei had married Sally and they had two children and another on the way. Trowa was living with Quatre and had a small aerobatic school where he taught young children basic gymnastics. Duo co-owned a shipping yard with Hilde Scheibieker*, and they also shared an apartment. Heero wasn't sure if they were dating or not.  
  
Heero looked down at his arms. Faded scars of failed suicide attempts lingered on his skin like silent ghosts mocking him. 'You could kill anyone without a second thought 'Perfect Soldier' yet you can't manage to take your own life. Pitiful.' Heero hated himself. He felt the guilt. The weight of all the lives he took during the war was slowly killing him. He was drowning in his regret and weakness.  
  
Heero walked into his kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee. He glanced around the room and his eyes fell upon the color violet. In between his refrigerator and counter top was something he hadn't noticed before. He set his mug down and picked it up. It was a purple flower, the name of which he didn't know. It must've been there a long time because the color was a bit faded and it was fragile to the touch. Heero was then caught in a tidal wave of memories.  
  
A long golden brown braid, soft as silk, large violet eyes, a cheerful smile… Heero was lost in nostalgia. 'I never said anything. All those time we shared a room. All the missions we did together. All the times he came to bug me while I was typing my mission reports. I never said a word. Heh, even today I still wish to say those words. To look into his deep eyes and tell him my deepest secret, that I love him and wish to have him forever at my side. I'm such a coward. I couldn't bare it if he rejected me, or worse thought I was some sort of sick freak. How many times have I pictured the look of pure disgust on his beautiful visage…' Heero dropped the flower to the floor and walked out of the kitchen forgetting his mug of coffee. He walked into his living room and sat on his couch.  
  
'Why am I so alone?'  
  
"Because you don't let anyone in." Heero looked to his right startled. To his horror and surprise seated next to him was a translucent replica of himself. Heero rubbed his eyes. 'I must be seeing things.' He thought to himself.  
  
"No. You're not. I'm you. Well… in a sense."  
  
"How can you be me if I'm me?"  
  
"That's not important. What's important is your life right now, or lack there of."  
  
"My life is just fine."  
  
"Really? If your life is so fine then why are you sitting in this depressingly silent apartment by yourself? There is something or rather, someone who should be here."  
  
"No. It's just me. I need no liabilities or distractions. I'm perfectly capable by myself. I pay the bills on time. I'm never late for work. I follow all my boss's instructions. Everything is perfect."  
  
"When will you stop lying to yourself? When will you see what's missing in your life?"  
  
"I'm not lying to myself, and nothing is missing."  
  
"Am I really this stubborn?!" Apparition Heero said to himself sighing. Real life Heero just stared. "Fine. There is nothing else I can do to make you see the error of your ways, goodbye."  
  
Heero blinked a few times and the apparition was gone. 'I think I've snapped.' Heero looked at his watch, 7:30am. 'I should get to work.'  
  
At work Heero did everything he was told mechanically. He programmed, he typed, he filed, all as if he was a machine, or a Gundam on autopilot. He was in the employee lounge eating his lunch, when one of his fellow co- workers, a girl by the name of, Meiling, walked into the room. She sat down on the couch and picked up the phone. Heero couldn't help but overhear her conversation.  
  
"Hello, Bill?"  
  
"Yea, I'm at work. I just wanted to know if you could please pick up some milk after you get off work."  
  
"No. I'm going to have to work late tonight. I should be home by 8 though."  
  
"Thanks a lot. Love you, too. Bye."  
  
Meiling hung up the phone and walked out of the lounge. Heero sat there rooted to the spot completely numb. The realization that if he had to work late and ran out of milk there would be no one to call to get some for him made him feel extremely lonely. Not that that situation ever happened but the main point was that he had no one to depend on. Not like Quatre had Trowa, and how Wufei had Sally and Duo had Hilde. Heero was alone, completely and utterly alone.  
  
//FLASHBACK//  
  
'Why am I so alone?'  
  
"Because you don't let anyone in."  
  
//END FLASHBACK//  
  
Heero threw his food out and left the lounge. He walked back to his desk and finished his work early. He went home; he needed to think.  
  
He arrived home to an empty apartment, void of sound or life. He looked around his apartment. He had never thought of his apartment as his 'home', because it was too empty, too lonely to be called such. A home was a sacred place full of warmth and love, not just a place where you ate, and slept, and that's what Heero's apartment was to him, a convenient place to store his meager belongings, eat, and sleep. Nothing more and nothing less, just convenient. Heero looked around his nearly empty apartment. It didn't contain much, in the living room a TV so he could stay up to date on current events, a couch because it would be too uncomfortable sitting on the floor. In the kitchen, a small table with one chair, a fridge, oven, microwave and coffee machine. His bedroom only contained a full sized bed, a desk and chair. His bathroom held almost nothing. It didn't need a shower curtain because it had a glass door, there was a towel thrown on the floor being used as a mat, soap, toothpaste, and a toothbrush. There was nothing comfortable or "pretty" in his apartment. It was just the essentials. Heero didn't waste money on paintings or prints for the walls. He spent no time buying plants or statues to decorate his apartment. Another reason the small dry flower was such a surprise.  
  
Heero walked into his bedroom undressed and stepped into the bathroom. Again he found himself gazing into the mirror. His eyes seemed dark and empty, and his face looked tired and gaunt. Heero hated himself. 'I hate myself. I wish I were dead. After the war my existence wasn't needed. I should've died the day I was sure true peace had been achieved.' Heero turned away from the mirror and got into the shower. He turned the water to ice cold and just stood there with the water washing over him. He washed himself and his hair and got out of the shower. He avoided looking in the mirror as he got out and as he brushed his teeth. He changed into a pair of boxers and headed towards the kitchen to get some food.  
  
He opened his freezer, and grabbed one of the pre-made microwave- able meals. He popped it into the microwave and went to watch TV while it cooked. He turned to the news and watched the special report. It was about Quatre and one of his newest business ventures. They were in a conference room and the camera scanned along the table. He saw a lot of stiff looking businessmen in suits. Then a hand fiddling with the end of a braid caught his eye. As the camera continued to scan across the table, the owner of the hand was shown. There was no mistaking it. The braid, the unique violet eyes, it was indeed Duo Maxwell. Heero froze for a second as another tidal wave of memories hit him.  
  
A gunshot, stolen gundam parts, a mischievous smile all flashed before his eyes. 'Why does this keep happening to me? Why do I keep thinking of him?'  
  
"Isn't if obvious?" Heero looked to his right and was once again greeted by a translucent image of his self.  
  
"Isn't what obvious."  
  
"Why you keep thinking of 02."  
  
"His name is Duo."  
  
"I know his name. I was just wondering what you were going to say."  
  
"Why do you keep appearing? What do you want from me?"  
  
"I want nothing from you, that you don't want from yourself."  
  
Heero glared. "Clarify."  
  
"I am you, therefore whatever I want from you, you must, I being you, want from yourself. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes. But I want nothing from myself but to have the courage to end my sorry excuse for a life."  
  
"Are you sure that's what you want?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"But how can that be, I want to live. I want to experience all there is to experience in life. If I'm you, how can you want to die?"  
  
Heero remained silent.  
  
"Not so sure now, are you?"  
  
Heero looked down at his hands. He said in a quiet voice, "I've killed so many. My hands are stained with their innocent lives. They weight upon my soul, like boulders upon my back."  
  
Now it was the apparition's turn to be silent.  
  
"How can you be me and not understand that?" Heero looked up, but the apparition was gone, and once again he was alone.  
  
Heero got up and went into the kitchen and threw away his micro waved meal, he had suddenly lost his appetite. As he was walking out of the kitchen he stepped on something that crunched a little. It was the little purple flower from that morning. He picked it up and most of the petals fell to the floor. He looked at it, and felt his eyes get warm and water trickle down his cheeks. Memories from all the times he'd yelled at Duo, or hit him, or called him a 'baka' came flooding back to him. And it hurt. It hurt to know that he'd caused so much pain to Duo, the one person who probably most understood him out of anyone in the world. He walked to the bathroom holding the remains of the flower in the hand. He didn't understand why thoughts of the Deathsycthe pilot brought such strong emotions. His eyes seemed to glaze over as he walked to the bathroom. His blue eyes turned to dark empty pools of detached color. He stepped into the bathroom the cold floor felt soothing on his feet. He stood in front of the mirror and smiled. He placed what was left of the flower on the edge of the sink. He continued to smile as he punched the mirror. He was numb so the pain of glass embedding itself into his knuckles didn't faze him. He picked up one of the largest shards, and looked at it.  
  
His reflection stared back at him. 'This is how it ends. I will no longer be a burden to this world.'  
  
"You are making a mistake. If you would've let him in you would've known." The reflection said.  
  
"It's too late now. No one knows where I live, and no one cares. I shall die a lonely man. No one will even know I've died until the landlord comes knocking at my door for rent, and by then all they'll find is my body."  
  
"Listen to yourself! HEERO SNAP OUT OF IT!"  
  
"I'm perfectly fine. I know what I'm doing."  
  
"Do you? Do you know what your death will do to the people who care about you?"  
  
"Who? Who would care if a useless soldier killed himself?"  
  
"Duo. Duo would care."  
  
"SHUTTUP!" Heero shouted throwing the shard of glass against the wall. He began breathing heavily and hastily grabbed another shard of glass. He held out his left wrist and cut from the heel of his hand to the crook of his elbow along the same vein. The then cut horizontally across his first cut. He re-cuts his arm over and over making sure it was deep enough. He then grabbed a random pill bottle out of the medicine cabinet and turned on the faucet. He swallowed every pill and walked into his bedroom trailing blood on the floor from the cuts on the bottom of his feet. He lied down the bed and closed his eyes. His last thought before he passed out was: Why did I hurt the purple flower?  
  
* * * * *  
  
* I forgot the spelling of Hilde's last name ^^;;; If you know please review and tell me for next time.  
  
What do you think? It was extremely depressing I know, and I doubt anyone read it but still. X-Chan, I know you read it. What do you think? Good? Bad? Complete Shit? I need feedback so I can improve my work. Please R/R  
  
~Death-chan 


	2. Part II

Title: Broken Soldier  
  
Author: Forever 1x2  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warnings: yoai, attempted suicide, language  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. If I did do you honestly think I'd be writing fan-fic? Or that there would be only 40 episodes and 1 movie for that matter? Hell no! So don't waste your time and money to sue me for money I don't have. Thank-you, come again.  
  
Author's Note: This is the second Part of Broken Soldier. It revolves mostly around Duo and takes place during the same day as Part I. Um. I don't think this chapter will be as emo and depressing as the previous one.  
  
I would like to thank everyone who reviewed on the previous chapter. I really appreciate it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Duo woke up to the sound of the shower coming from the bathroom down that hall. He turned over and looked at the clock, 11:24am.  
  
"Ugh. that's the last time I go out and party like that. EVER!" Duo moaned. He rolled out of bed and walked unsteadily into the kitchen, poured himself a cup o' Joe and sat down at the kitchen table.  
  
"Duo? You up yet?" Hilde called from the bathroom. 'One day, partying like that is going to take its toll on him' she thought as he towel dried her hair.  
  
"Yea Hild, I'm in here."  
  
Hilde walked to the kitchen and leaned up against the doorway to the kitchen still drying her hair. "I'm done with the bathroom now. Hurry up and take a shower, we can stop by the bakery on the way to the Yard."  
  
"Do I have to.?" Duo whined, pouting.  
  
"Well, you do still have 14 vacation days left this year. It'd be all right if you took a day or two off this week. Business has been kinda slow."  
  
"Awww thanks Hild, you're the best!" Duo jumped up and gave her a hug. He quickly had to sit back down because the room had begun spinning.  
  
"Take it easy there Duo, and get some rest."  
  
"Okay. That's a good idea." Duo replied as he walked back down the hall towards his bedroom.  
  
Hilde shook her head. 'One of these days Maxwell, one of these days.' She walked to her bedroom opposite Duo's and got dressed for work. She went to the kitchen and stole the untouched mug of coffee Duo had left on the table. 'Wouldn't want to waste a perfectly good cup of coffee now would we?' she thought as she hurriedly drank every drop.  
  
"Bye Duo! I'm leaving for work now! Hope you feel better!" she shouted on her way out the door. The door shut with a deafening "BANG!" that made Duo cringe.  
  
'Thanks Hilde, I really needed the noise.' he thought as he brought his hands up to cradle his throbbing head.  
  
Duo slept for most of the day, and all the while he dreamed of one person, a specific suicidal, emotionless soldier, Heero Yuy. Duo dreamt of being with Heero, of seeing beyond his 'Perfect Soldier' mask, and in his dream, he did. But what he found was a bit disturbing, a lost soul crying out for help, slowly self-destructing.  
  
"No! Heero! I care! I care! Don't leave me!!!!" Duo shouted lost in his horrifying dream. He bolted up out of bed and landed on the hard wooden floor with a crash. "Oh God. was that dream trying to tell me something? Is there something wrong with Heero? I've got to call Quatre immediately."  
  
Duo ran to the vid phone in the living room and quickly dialed Quatre's number. A disgruntled Quatre appeared on the screen. He took on look at Duo's worried face and quickly switched into "Mother Hen Mode" or MHM or short.  
  
"Duo? What's wrong? Is everything okay?"  
  
"I. don't know. I had a-a dream. about Heero. He-he. was. I tried. but. it. no." Duo babbled with a hysterical expression on his face.  
  
"Duo, calm down. I can't understand anything you're saying"  
  
Duo took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Quatre, I think something's wrong with Heero. I don't know what. but I think something is definitely wrong. I had a dream and it was. he was. I can't explain but I have a gut feeling something is not right."  
  
"I see." Quatre responded deep in thought.  
  
"Quatre, you have to help me find him. I don't know his address and I was hoping that you would."  
  
"I'm sorry Duo. I don't know where Heero lives."  
  
"Well you could ask Trowa mayb-"  
  
"I'm sorry Duo. I don't know it either." Trowa said as he sat down next to Quatre.  
  
"Trowa? How did y-. But I thought tha-. Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Duo managed to get out finally.  
  
"Duo, Trowa and I are a couple."  
  
"Oh." Duo blinked, wondering why the thought hadn't occurred to him before. He remembered how close they were during the War; it only made sense that they'd finally realize their mutual affections toward one another. "Okay. I should've known." He gave his two friends a genuine smile. "Congratulations."  
  
"Thank-you." Quatre blushed.  
  
"I thought you would've picked up on it by now, Duo. You've been helping Quatre out for how long now?"  
  
"Erm. heh, I guess I was too numb from those boring meetings to- wait! Back to Heero, do you think Wufei knows where he lives?"  
  
"I doubt it. but I may be able to trace his laptop. You know Heero, I bet he's been keeping tabs on all of us with it." Trowa said.  
  
"Good idea! How long do you think it'll take? I don't know. It depends how long ago he used his laptop."  
  
"More than 3 hours?"  
  
"No. It shouldn't take that long."  
  
"Good. Call me when you're done."  
  
"Okay. Talk to you later."  
  
"Bye." Duo closed the link and went back to his room. He sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands. 'I thought about him everyday. I wondered where he was, what he was doing, . who he was with, but I never tried to find him. I thought there was no room for me. If something had happened to him I don't know what I'd do.'  
  
Duo stood up and walked into the bathroom to take a shower and do the tedious job of washing his hair. He hummed a little song as he bathed himself. Trying to ease the worry he felt in the pit of his stomach. 'If he was feeling so bad he would've called one of us right? He uses his laptop for everything. But then again. this is Heero. I don't think he'd ask for help. I at least hope he didn't do anything. to himself. Would he? I don't know. during the war he was a little self-destruct happy, but nothing that a little peace couldn't cure right? Oh, Lord if anything happened to him I don't know what I'd do.'  
  
Duo rinsed his hair and stepped out of the shower. He looked into the mirror. His hair needed to be combed, brushed and, braided; his eyes still held the mischievous sparkle, and his grin was still the same. 'Not much as changed since the war, eh Duo?' He brushed his teeth and changed into some fresh clothes.  
  
The vid phone rang, and Duo practically vaulted into the living room. Trowa's calm face appeared on the phone.  
  
"Did you get his address?" Duo asked hurriedly.  
  
"Yes. I've got it right here. He lives on L4 Sector G6"[1]  
  
"Trowa, I need his apartment building and street."  
  
"I'm sorry. That's all I could get from tracing his laptop."  
  
Duo sighed. "Thanks Trowa. I should be able to get a shuttle out of here in a few hours. I let you know what's up when I get there."  
  
Trowa nodded. "Good luck, 02." Trowa closed the link.  
  
'So going to check up on Heero is a mission now? Well if it is, Mission definitely Accepted." Duo then called the closest shuttle port [2] and arranged for a 6:30pm flight to L4. Duo then checked the kitchen clock. 5:23pm. 'Whoa, I must've slept really late. I couldn't have been up for more than a couple hours.' He ran back to his room to back a few essentials. A hairbrush, comb, 2 days worth of clothes, underwear, toothbrush and toothpaste were all thrown wantonly into a black duffel bag. Duo scribbled Hilde a real quick note before he left tucking it in her mirror where she was sure to find it. He ran out the door and down to the Shuttle Port.  
  
She stopped by the ticket office and picked up his ticket. His duffel was small enough to be used as a carry on. He boarded the plane and buckled his seat belt. 'Oh God I hope nothing has happened to him. I don't know what I'd do if it did. Calm down Duo, breathe, in. and out. in. and out.' Duo sighed. And picked up on of the various magazines in the chair pocket in front of him. He began reading it, then stopped and put it back in the pocket. Duo then picked up another magazine and starting reading that one before once again putting it back. 'Something is wrong. I can feel it. Why haven't we taken off already?' Duo looked up to see a few more people boarding the shuttle. He started fidgeting and playing with his braid. 'Come on! Come ON!' The little light signaling for passengers to put their seatbelts on started to blink.  
  
"Finally!" Duo breathed with a heavy sigh. He settled back in his seat and closed his eyes. 'Maybe a little shuteye will keep me calm for the rest of the trip, it wouldn't do for me to a wreck when I see Heero. er.. find him since Trowa couldn't find his exact location.' He sighed, 'It's gonna be a looong night.'  
  
Duo slept relatively peaceful for about a half and hour. Then he started dreaming about Heero and the war, and what he might find when he arrived on L4.  
  
Duo was alone in a black void. He looked around and saw Heero. He was a little ways away and was highlighted by what seemed to be a single spotlight, the only visible light in the void. "Heero?" Duo called nervously, but Heero didn't seem to hear him. "Heero?" he called, again he got no response. Duo began walking toward Heero but was stopped by and invisible barrier.  
  
"What the Hell?" Duo said as he ran into the barrier. He banged on it a few times and called Heero but Heero didn't seem to hear him. Duo stood there, stupefied at what the heck was going on. He pressed his ear up to the barrier and he heard Heero murmuring to himself.  
  
"It's over. I am no longer needed no one cares if I live or die. Time to say goodbye to this world, and my, so called, life."  
  
To Duo's horror Heero pulled out a smaller version of Deathscythe's thermal scythe and in one swift motion decapitated himself.  
  
Duo began muttered feverishly in his sleep. "No Heero. stop. STOP. I'm here. don't leave me again.AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed and bolted upright in his seat. He looked around and found that the entire shuttle was staring at him.  
  
"Excuse me sir, are you alright?" a nearby stewardess asked.  
  
"Yes, yes I'm fine." Duo answered hurriedly, not wanting to attract attention to himself.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. I'll be okay." The stewardess glanced at Duo one last time and moved on to assist other passengers.  
  
'Calm down, it was only a dream. Heero is fine. He's fine. There is nothing to worry about.' but as he reassured himself Duo began to worry even more.  
  
Duo spent the rest of the shuttle ride wringing his hands and furrowing his brow worrying about Heero. He ignored the kind words of the stewardesses as they asked them if he needed anything. He paid no attention to his fellow passengers as they offered advice or just an ear. He stared blankly ahead like a zombie concentrating on the announcements on the speakers, waiting for the one announcing their arrival at the shuttle port on L4.  
  
"Passengers we have arrived at L4. Please remain seated at we dock the shuttle. The stewards and stewardesses will show you the exit." Said the nasal, monotone voice over the speakers.  
  
Duo snapped out of his reverie and grabbed his duffel bag from the overhead compartment, and raced off the shuttle before anyone could stop him.  
  
~::~::~*~::~::~  
  
It was around 11 when Duo finally located Heero's apartment. It took a phonebook, Heero's picture and a waitress at a diner just to find out where Heero worked. The place was closed but Duo snuck in and found the information he wanted.  
  
Heero Lowe Yuy Sector G6 43 Liberty St. Apartment X-098 [3]  
  
Duo looked down at the piece of paper he had hastily scribbled Heero's address on. 'Lowe, eh? I never knew he had a middle name. Well then again, I don't even think Heero is his real name. stop babbling. Heero could be in serious trouble! All right, Maxwell. Breathe. Stay calm.' Duo hesitantly raised his hand up to knock on the door. He took a deep breath and knocked twice. No response. He knocked three more times, a little louder, and more urgent. Again, he received no response. At this point Duo was being to get a little frantic. He began banging on the door shouting for Heero to open the door. After 5 minutes and 2 threats to call the police by Heero's neighbors, Duo did the only thing he could think of, he kicked the door down.  
  
Duo stepped into the bleak apartment. The TV was still on, and Duo could smell the scent of a food of some kind coming from the kitchen. There was a light on in the bathroom and Duo lightly pushed the door open. The sight that met his eyes was horrifying. The bathroom was covered in glass and blood. Duo noticed the purple flower on the sink, and thought it looked completely out of place. It sat innocently on the corner of the sink in the center of a glass and blood free spot; completely untainted by the events that had obviously taken place not too long before, it couldn't have been too long ago, the blood hadn't dried. Duo's gaze fell to the floor where a trail of blood led to the bedroom.  
  
He followed the crimson trail dreading what was at its end. He stopped outside Heero's bedroom door, and gently pushed it opened. The room was dark. The only light was the artificial moonlight that shone through the blinds on the window. Duo walked toward the bed to find Heero unconscious with shallow breathing. Duo's gaze immediately traveled to Heero's wrist and then to the medication bottle in his hand. 'Oh, Heero, what have you done?' Duo reached out and checked Heero's pulse in his neck and put his ear to his friend's lips to check for breathing. 'He's still alive. There may be hope.' Duo carefully lifted Heero off the bed and ran as fast as he could with Heero in his arms to the nearest hospital.  
  
Duo burst into the hospital out of breath, carrying his barely alive friend. Needless to say the hospital's personnel was quick to respond. They immediately took Heero on a stretcher and into the E.R. to check him out. A stern looking nurse walked up to Duo with a clipboard in hand.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't really know." Duo breathed still a bit winded. "I was going to visit him and I got no response when I knocked on the door so I..." Duo hesitated and looked at the nurse. ".kicked it down. The TV was on and I found him on his bed unconscious barely breathing. I then ran here as fast as I could without hurting him further. His wrist was slit and he had a bottle of medicine in his hand."  
  
"Mmm-hmm." The nurse murmured as she wrote something on the clipboard. "So you found Mr. Yuy in his home in the condition you brought him here in?"  
  
"Yes, and how did you know his name?"  
  
"He's been here before." The nurse said, with a note of finality to her voice. She then turned on her heel and headed down the hall.  
  
Duo almost called after her but he was drained, both physically, and emotionally. 'Why didn't you say anything? Never a word, not during the war, not after, silence was all I got from you. I wanted so much more than that Heero, so much more.' Duo could hold himself together no longer and collapsed on the floor shaking with unshed tears. 'Boys don't cry. Boys don't cry. Boys don't cry. Boys don't cry.' He stared straight ahead as he mentally chanted to himself, until he blacked out.  
  
* * * * *  
  
[1] I don't really know how all the colonies are set up, so I just made a sector up.  
  
[2] Are they called 'shuttle ports'? I had no idea, and I thought that sounded okay.  
  
[3] I had no idea how the address should look. Hope it didn't come out too unrealistic.  
  
I'm really happy with this chapter. I think this is definitely going to be longer than just 3 chapters. I may go to 5 or maybe more. It depends on how I'm feeling. I know that a lot of ppl want me to continue 'The Real World AC', but right now I just can't. That fic was supposed to be a lighthearted humorous venture, but as you can see in chapter 4 I just can't bring humor to it right now. I think when school starts up again I hope I'll be able to continue.  
  
~Death-chan 


End file.
